


Missing Princess

by WritingWizard



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Gen, Pain, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWizard/pseuds/WritingWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura (a made up character) wants to come back. She's been running for years and has had dreams of reuniting with her family and friends. She wants to go back to the place of laughter and excitement. She wants to come back to her home called: Fairy Tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm a new comer here and I've been wanting to write this for a while. It's weird because I got this idea from a dream and I want to share it as best as I could. So thank you and please forgive me if I make any mistakes.

_*Huff Huff Huff*_

I ran behind into an alley in the dark streets of Magnolia and hid inside a wooden box. 

"Hurry up! She's getting away!" 

"Where'd she go?"

"That way probably!" Then footsteps disappeared into the distance. I got out and ran. Running with all my strength I ran toward the place I ran away for. Fairy Tail. 

When the building was in my sight I smiled. I thought to myself  _It's still the same but it's bigger._  

Running to the building with a happy heart I halted to a stop.  _Is this the right choice? It has to be. I wanna be with Laxus and gramps again. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and the others. But I can't bring dangers with me. They're strong enough to handle it. But theres more then one. You know what? I have to see them and I will, just a peek is enough._

With my mind set I continued walking. My pink hair blew back against the wind. Hazel eyes set on its target and a heart was beating strong. 

"Hey! She's right there!" I stopped and turned around. It was the guards. I turned back and ran towards Fairy Tail. I wasn't fast enough and so I was tackled down. 

"Let go!" I struggled to get away from their grip. 

"Shut up! You belong to us."

"No I don't! I wanna go back to my family!"

"You already have families little girl so shut up and let us bring you back peacefully or we'll grag you back." The two pulled my leg. 

"Let her go!" I looked up and there I saw were the heroes of Fairy Tail: Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. Seeing them a tear ran down my face. Erza still looks the same when she's angry.

"You have no idea who she is and why we need her back so shut up and back off."

"As members for Fairy Tail we stand for justice and kidnapping isn't." Erza said and pointed her sword at the two. 

"Fairy Tail? You know what, we'll leave right now so um...... Bye!" Turning away and about to leave Natsu shouted out "Who said you could leave?" 

He then ran up to them and blew fire at them, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The two got burned and ran away crying. 

I stood up and stared at them. 

"Are you ok miss?" Gray asked

"Hey, why do you get the first word?" Natsu said

"You were busy Natsu and besides, he looks nicer." Lucy stated

"No! How can a sl-" in the middle of Natsu's sentence Erza punched him, sending him flying away.

She swung her arm around me and said "Come to Fairy Tail and we'll get you cleaned up." We walked in and everyone turned to us. 

"Who's this?" Wendy asked. 

"We saved her from being kidnapped!" Natsu said proudly.

"Oh, what's your name?" Gramps came up and asked. I stayed silent and stared at him. Memories flooded back and happiness built up. Tears came down and I started to cry. Everyone was shocked. 

"You're scaring the girl, so let's just take her into the infirmary." Lucy pulled me along and treated my wounds. 

"What's your name?" She asked  
"Sa- Emma."

"So Emma, I've never seen you here in Magnolia before. Where are you from?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure." 

"Maybe you have amnesia. Do you remember anything?" 

"no, I only remember my name." I shook my head to her question. I'm finally home but I'm still living a lie. A lie that's too severe. 

"Here just lay down and rest for tonight." I got into bed and closed my eyes. At the same time my head was filled with happiness but at the same time I was angry at myself for coming home.


	2. New place!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I read over this story and thought it wasn't how I planned it to go.

So I made a decision: I'll restart on another app! I'm moving to Wattpad and my username is going to be the same but with225 at the end.  
The story will be similar.  
Here's the link  
http://www.wattpad.com/user/WritingWizard225


End file.
